Bowletta
Bowletta is the fusion of Bowser and Cackletta in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. The latter game is her only appearance, in which Mario and Luigi teamed up with Bowser to visit the Beanbean Kingdom. Throughout the latter part of the game, she was the primary antagonist. Mario and Luigi battle her, and eventually swallows them into her body and then they have to fight Cackletta's ghost. After defeating Cackletta's Soul, she is destroyed and Bowser returns to normal. History Bowletta is first formed after Fawful releases Cackletta's soul into Bowser's body (who was unconscious at Stardust Fields at the time). Afterwards, Bowletta reappears at Little Fungitown and captures Princess Peach due to Mario being knocked out at the time. Bowletta then sends a message to Beanbean Castle Town saying how she wants the four pieces of Beanstar in exchange for Peach. Once Mario and Luigi gathered all of the pieces of Beanstar, Bowletta sends another message saying that she will do the exchange at Joke's End. At there, Bowletta doesn't fall for the fake Beanstar but ends up getting tricked by a fake Peach switch-up. After realizing it was Luigi, Bowletta along with Fawful attempt to chase Luigi but he soon escapes with the Beanstar. Furious that now she doesn't have neither the Beanstar and Princess Peach, Bowletta then launches an attack on the Beanbean Kingdom. Mario and Luigi soon boards Bowser's Castle where she sends the Koopalings after them. Mario and Luigi soon confront Bowletta and she then challenges them to a fight. Battle In battle, Bowletta uses an assortment of attacks. One of her attacks involves shooting out several fireballs that will either hit Mario or Luigi or stay close by her. At most times, she will inhale the fireballs and heal herself. Another attack Bowletta can use is a deadly firebreath attack which Mario and Luigi must destroy blocks in order to avoid an attack. Bowletta's final attack is used when she has 200 or less HP and it involves her turning dark and causing a bunch of stars to rain down at Mario and Luigi. These stars can be deflected back at Bowletta causing damage. Tips Though this is close to the true final battle, Bowletta only has 500 HP, which is lower than the other late bosses in the game, though this may be due to her pretending to be defeated in the middle of the battle. It is wise to use Thunder Bros to lower her defense and keep hammering with Splash Bros and Knockback Bros. Trivia *Despite appearing in only one game, Bowletta is one of the most popular versions of Bowser and has appeared in several fandoms. **However, 15 years later since her debut, Bowletta will re-appear in the Mario and Luig: Superstar Saga remake. **She is also the only version of Bowser to be female. *It is clear that Cackletta enjoyed having taking over Bowser's body (despite him being a male) and possessing his powers than the ones she had in her original body, as she didn't complain about having fused with him and was quick to rename herself "Bowletta". fr:Bowsémona de:Bowsemilla Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Alternate Forms Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Koopa Troop